


Objetos perdidos

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Photographs, lost property
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Spock encuentra algo que lo preocupa...





	Objetos perdidos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838904) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—Capitán, he recibido algunos bienes perdidos que me preocupan.

Spock le entregó un dispositivo de foto personal. Curioso, Kirk lo abrió y luego sonrió.

—Veo te concierne personalmente.

Súbitamente las puertas se abrieron y McCoy intervino.

—Jim. Voy a reportar algo robado. Es un poco privado y… —sus ojos aterrizaron en la fotografía.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —Jim lo blandió.

McCoy se lo arrebató, lanzándole una mirada ansiosa a Spock.

—¿No lo habrá…?

—Lo hice.

El doctor se sonrojó.

—¿Todavía le consterna? —Jim le preguntó al vulcano.

—Negativo… si el doctor me va a proveer de un recuerdo similar.

McCoy pasó saliva.

—Creo que se puede arreglar.


End file.
